


La curiosité est un vilain défaut

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Invisibilité, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>être un voleur enfermé dans un sous-marin, ça peut être ennuyeux. Mais un voleur enfermé dans un sous-marin invisible, on peut trouver de quoi s'occuper, parole de Skinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Author's Note:**

> (Je reposte ici mes anciennes fics, celle-ci date de 2009)
> 
> Hello les gens!
> 
> Alors, la genèse de cette fic…euh ben on regardait ce film avec un certain petit piaf jaune, et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que premièrement il n'y avait aucune fic en français dessus, deuxièmement que les sur fics en anglais existantes y en avait presque pas sur les couples que nous on avait vu…alors ben on en écrit ^^
> 
> Il m'appartiennent pas plus que les autres…
> 
> Enjoy

C'était officiel, Rodney Skinner s'ennuyait.

La barcasse de Némo était peut être rapide, mais ils étaient quand même enfermés dans cette boite de sardine géante pour plusieurs jours d'affilée, quasiment sans prendre l'air sauf quand ils remontaient pour remplir les réservoirs d'oxygène, et il détestait ça. Mais il fallait avouer aussi que pour un voleur, c'était plus par instinct de survie que par claustrophobie.

Il tournait donc en rond comme un lion en cage, étudiant les diverses possibilités de choses à faire, ce qui ne prit pas vraiment longtemps.

Après environ une minute d'intense réflexion, il décida donc de partir faire un tour, sans prendre la peine de mettre des vêtements ou le maquillage qui le rendait visible aux yeux des autres passagers. Après tout quand ils savaient que l'homme invisible était dans le coin, ils étaient suspicieux, et c'était beaucoup plus intéressant et instructif de se promener nu...

Il se mit donc à se promener dans les couloirs, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, hésitant sur l'endroit ou aller en premier. Malheureusement il commença par la chambre de Quartermain, qui au bout de quelques minutes éteignit la lumière et lui administra une rossée avant de le virer manu militari de sa cabine. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, à essayer d'espionner ce vieux rustre... qui avait également une sacré poigne, pensait-il en se massant la joue. L'avantage d'être invisible, au moins le bleu sur sa joue ne se verrait pas...

Il essaya donc une cabine plus calme, celle du bon docteur par exemple. Bon bien sûr il pouvait tomber sur Hyde par hasard et il s'en sortirait cette fois avec plus qu'un pauvre bleu sur la joue et la mâchoire engourdie. Par chance, l'occupant de la cabine à cet instant était le frêle petit Henry…

Il s'installa contre le mur à coté de la porte et observa le docteur dans la plus complète intimité. Il parlait tout seul. Et il caressait de manière assez stressante une boite en cuir remplie de petites fioles. L'homme invisible fronça les sourcils, en observant le docteur lâcher la dite boite pour recommencer à tourner en rond et à s'invectiver tout seul…

Il ne continua pas longtemps à l'observer, après tout il se doutait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré que le bon docteur avait comme qui dirait un grain. La chambre suivante était celle de l'agent Sawyer. Celle là serait plus intéressante, l'Anglais en était persuadé. D'abord parce que sous ses airs de paysan un peu niais, le jeune américain avait un très gros potentiel que l'amateur de blondinets et corrupteurs de chastes âmes qu'était notre voleur avait su déceler au premier coup d'œil. Oui il s'intéressait aux garçons…aux garçons aux hommes aux filles aux femmes…il s'intéressait à tout ce qui était beau, sans considération de sexe.

Il entra donc dans la chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais malheureusement la cabine était vide. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et finit par entendre l'eau qui coulait dans la petite salle d'eau attenante. Et oui la boite de conserve géante qui leur servait de moyen de transport avait tout le confort moderne, voire même révolutionnaire, ce qui incluait l'eau courante dans chaque cabine, et donc la possibilité de prendre des douches tranquilles à toute heure sans risquer de se faire mater par les autres passagers…enfin…ceci étant quand on comptait sans Rodney Skinner.

Il se faufila plus silencieusement qu'un courant d'air près de la porte qui menait à la salle d'eau, chance, elle était entrouverte. Il la poussa le plus gentiment du monde, comme si c'était un mouvement du bateau ou un courant d'air qui l'avait ouverte, et put enfin sortir de son ennui.

L'Américain était dos à lui, penché sur la vasque en porcelaine en train de s'asperger le visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore à demi mouillés et goutaient sur sa nuque pâle, pour laisser quelques gouttes couler le long des muscles de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses tout aussi musclées…à croquer.

Alors que l'homme invisible se passait doucement la langue sur les lèvres, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le blondinet se releva en secouant la tête, envoyant des gouttes d'eau voleter en l'air, et laissant à Skinner le loisir d'observer aussi le coté face, tout aussi apetissant voire plus…comme s'il savait qu'il était observé le jeune homme s'étira longuement, faisant jouer ses muscles taillés au cordeau. L'homme invisible avait la gorge sèche et se retenait à cet instant de lui sauter dessus sans autre forme de procès. A cet instant le jeune homme s'était encore un peu plus tourné vers lui, pour s'essuyer le visage, et lui montrait sans le savoir tout ce qu'il voulait voir. Il se demandait si à cet instant sa respiration un peu rauque et ses battements de cœur violents pouvaient être entendus, mais l'Américain ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte…ou du moins il ne le faisait pas remarquer et se contenta de sortir de la petite salle d'eau en passant à quelques centimètres de lui, lui faisant un instant profiter de son odeur, pour aller récupérer quelques vêtements dans sa grosse malle de voyage et se rhabiller.

Fin du spectacle, pensa Skinner en matant les petites fesses rebondies disparaitre sous un jean. Il s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, les joues invisiblement rougies par sa petite séance de matage et sa température corporelle ayant sensiblement augmenté. Mais au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus du tout, et il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Mina, espérant un autre spectacle du même style si possible. Il se glissa dans la cabine de la chimiste qui faisait ses petites expériences, l'air très concentré, mais malheureusement pour l'Anglais, elle était couverte jusqu'au cou, et pour les poses aguicheuses il pourrait repasser. Il fit quand même un pas de plus dans la petite pièce pour l'observer manipuler ses fioles de verres, priant pour qu'un acide quelconque qu'elles contenaient vienne à ronger ses vêtements, ou au moins les tacher assez pour qu'elle doive les enlever. Malheureusement à peine quelques secondes plus tard, sans même lever la tête de son expérience, la vampire l'interpella :

"Monsieur Skinner, j'ai horreur qu'on m'observe pendant que je travaille, si vous voulez bien sortir, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous y forcer…"

L'homme leva un invisible sourcil puis haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la porte, après tout si elle savait qu'il était là ça perdait tout son charme.

"Bonne fin de soirée"

Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte, un peu plus refroidi qu'à la sortie de la cabine de l'Américain mais toujours en quête de nouvelles émotions. Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre qu'il n'avait pas visitée, et c'était celle de Dorian. Il n'aimait pas plus que ça le dandy, peut être parce qu'il avait le don de lui donner le frisson sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, en le vrillant de son regard sombre, toujours hautain, sûr de lui, jamais il n'était pris au dépourvu, jamais de moments de faiblesse, et même quand il était surpris il gardait ce petit air semi-amusé par la situation, bref il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus exaspérant…et Skinner s'en voulait presque de réagir à son charme, comme tout le monde.

Il entra tout de même dans sa cabine, tout plutôt que de retourner s'ennuyer dans la sienne, et fit un petit tour sur lui-même pour voir ou était le dandy. Nulle part apparemment, la cabine était vide. Mais ne le fut pas pour longtemps, étant donné que la porte se rouvrit sur l'immortel et qu'il dut faire un rapide pas de coté pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine figure. Il se recula en silence alors que Dorian fermait la porte à clé. Pendant un instant l'homme invisible pria pour que le dandy ait une soudaine envie de ressortir avant de se coucher ou il était bon pour passer sa nuit en boule sur le sol, heureusement que la moquette avait l'air confortable.

Mais pour l'instant il devait plutôt se concentrer sur l'instant présent, puisque l'immortel venait d'enlever sa veste et la lancer sur le lit de façon nonchalante, et il dut à nouveau faire un rapide pas de coté pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine figure. Décidément cette cabine n'était pas si grande que ça. Heureusement l'immortel avait cessé de faire des grands gestes et s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil stratégiquement placé devant le grand miroir en pied qui occupait presque tout un mur de la cabine, et s'affairait maintenant à détacher sa lavallière et déboutonner le haut de sa chemise avec un petit soupir de soulagement, dévoilant un cou fin que Skinner n'avait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer. Il s'installa donc en tailleurs sur la confortable moquette, dos au miroir, afin de continuer à observer l'immortel qui pour l'instant s'admirait en continuant de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise et de son gilet, glissant d'un même mouvement les doigts dans l'ouverture d'une manière totalement aguicheuse et contrairement à l'Américain, totalement faite exprès, à croire que l'immortel faisait un petit show rien que pour lui…mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, ce n'était pas un vampire, ni un chasseur, il n'avait pas fait un bruit…il ne pouvait pas.

Il continua donc de regarder sans trop s'embrouiller la tête de ce genre de considérations, après tout même s'il l'avait vu, et il était presque à 100% certain du contraire, il continuait son petit manège, alors autant continuer de regarder.

D'ailleurs le spectacle devenait encore plus intéressant maintenant que chemise et gilet avaient glissé de ses épaules pour se retrouver sur le fauteuil et que l'immortel, son éternel petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres, caressait presque distraitement sa peau blanche alors que sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes. Définitivement, à potentiel égal, ce type avait 10000 fois plus de sex-appeal qu'un certain petit blondinet américain…et le dit petit blondinet américain avait déjà fortement émoustillé l'homme invisible, alors imaginez l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant…et dire que l'immortel avait toujours son pantalon, lui.

Mais bon au vu de la bosse qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus visible sous le dit pantalon de flanelle, il n'allait pas rester longtemps. D'ailleurs une main fine et blanche était déjà descendue de son ventre à son entrejambe et avait doucement empoigné le tissu, et surtout ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Skinner avait les lèvres sèches, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter les mains du dandy, l'une se promenant toujours sur son torse blanc, agaçant parfois un téton rosé, l'autre serrant maintenant fermement son membre que le tissu gris ne cachait plus du tout, une légère tache humide se formant même déjà sous ses doigts agiles.

Si tout à l'heure, quand il était dans la cabine de Tom, il avait eu peur que le gamin entende son cœur battre la chamade, à cet instant c'était tout le bateau qui aurait pu l'entendre tellement il battait fort. Mais fort heureusement le dandy était beaucoup trop occupé à s'admirer pour entendre l'émoi de l'homme en face de lui.

D'ailleurs le dandy en question, ses yeux couleur de nuit toujours fixés dans ceux de son reflet, n'hésita pas une seconde à ouvrir le pantalon taché pour imprimer un mouvement de va et viens rapide sur son membre impudiquement raide. Skinner ravala une nouvelle fois sa salive et se leva, toujours dos au miroir, afin de se placer à son niveau. Ainsi il avait l'impression que les yeux de l'immortel étaient rivés sur lui et non sur son reflet, et cela avait le don d'envoyer des vagues de frissons dans le corps de l'invisible, qui, haletant, ne tarda pas à imiter son sujet d'observation, empoignant fermement son propre sexe, sans vraiment se soucier du fait qu'il puisse l'entendre ou pas.

Il s'avança d'un pas, voulant encore plus profiter de sa présence, admirer cet air si loin de son habituel regard moqueur, il le voyait enfin faible, perdu, sans vraiment être maître de la situation. Et même s'il se rendait compte de sa présence, à cet instant Skinner s'en foutait royalement, il avait envie…très envie.

Sa main libre se posa sur un accoudoir du fauteuil et il se pencha en avant, fermant un instant les yeux pour profiter de son odeur, penché dans son cou à quelques centimètres de sa peau, de ses cheveux. N'y tenant plus il rouvrit les yeux et souffla légèrement sur la peau et déjà perlée de sueur, observant avec satisfaction la chair de poule se former à cet endroit, alors qu'un tout petit soupir de plaisir passait les lèvres de l'immortel.

Il remonta doucement, ne le touchant toujours pas, et vint souffler tout aussi doucement sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent un peu plus, comme s'il cherchait à attraper le souffle qui lui caressait la peau. Il résista à l'envie de glisser sa langue entre ces lèvres offertes et retourna à son cou, traçant son chemin jusqu'à son torse, savourant les gémissements de plus en plus forts qu'il provoquait, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur un téton, puis l'autre, puis descendant encore plus, jusqu'à finir agenouillé entre ses jambes, toujours une main entre ses propres cuisses, l'autre crispée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour éviter de la poser sur le corps de l'immortel, les yeux rivés sur son sexe, comme hypnotisés par les mouvements presque frénétiques de sa main.

D'ailleurs s'il avait levé les yeux il se serait rendu compte que ceux du dandy n'étaient plus vissés à ceux de son reflet mais s'étaient baissés, et la main qui jusqu'alors se promenait sur son torse descendait et était maintenant posée sur l'autre accoudoir.

Mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette main qui allait et venait devant ses yeux, et il se pencha un peu plus, encore une fois sans le toucher, et souffla plus doucement qu'une brise de printemps sur son gland humide et rougi, provoquant un long gémissement qui le fit lui-même frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Tremblant presque il recommença, fermant à demi les yeux, savourant sa chaleur, son odeur…jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme se pose sur sa nuque et le tire presque violemment vers le bas ventre qu'il admirait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la bouche, refermant les yeux et s'activa presque férocement sur ce membre raide qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce ou presque, alors que sa main descendait enfin de l'accoudoir pour se poser sur une de ses cuisses, griffant sa peau blanche, y laissant des marques qui s'estompaient dans la seconde.

Dorian gémissait, griffait la nuque de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il sentait définitivement, chaud et vivant contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour s'observer prendre du plaisir dans le miroir, haletant, gémissant, à la limite de la jouissance.

Skinner l'avait senti et avait accéléré le mouvement, caressant vigoureusement son membre alors qu'il tétait son gland comme un petit chiot affamé. Quelques secondes de ce traitement plus tard l'immortel poussa un long grognement et se libéra entre les lèvres affamées de l'homme invisible.

L'Anglais resta un moment pour nettoyer les dernières traces de sa jouissance, mais se fit bientôt remonter par la nuque et l'immortel l'embrasse comme un affamé, partageant son goût si particulier, serrant et griffant encore son dos, avant de lâcher ses lèvres et le retourner pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le fauteuil à sa place, et après lui avoir murmuré de l'attendre un instant, partit éteindre toutes les lumières de la pièce, profitant du moment pour enlever totalement son pantalon, et, dans le noir complet, revint à tâtons s'installer sur lui, reprenant ses lèvres férocement.

C'était officiel, Rodney Skinner ne s'ennuyait plus.


End file.
